Eh, ah Sou
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Era un juego. Pero Disfrutaba de el. SasuSaku


**Eh aqui yo de nuevo con este oneshot sasusaku~ cada parrafo largo es un cambio de ecena~ **

**espero les guste este pequeño momento de inspiracion~**

* * *

**Eh ah. Ya veo...**

Me encontraba sentada en aquella aula vacía de la universidad. Quizá por capricho, o por sentir.

La verdad, no estoy segura del por qué. Como cada fin de semana le esperaba tranquila. Pues mamá y papá siempre estaban en casa debido a sus trabajos.

Volteé a la ventana, deleitándome con el cielo rosado-anaranjado del atardecer. Los pasos del pasillo delataban que venia hacia mi. Sonreí serena.

-Onii~chan -

Mencioné alegre, él abrió la puerta corrediza y entro rebelde, con aquella sonrisa prepotente de siempre.

-Eres muy egoísta hermanita... al tenerme solo para ti. - "Mentiroso..." Pensé mientras me ponía de pie y le abrazaba.

_-_Onii~chan... hazme sentir feliz._.._ - Susurre levantando la mirada. El agacho la suya, y mirándome nublado me besó demandante.

Nuestros suspiros se mezclaron, la ropa sobró.

_-_Dí mi nombre... Sasuke~kun_ -_ Pedí mientras besaba su pecho. El sonrió ladino y asintió.

- Muy bien... Sakura.. -

Era divertido jugar con el. Apuñalandonos mutuamente el corazón, el diciendo "te amo" falsamente, yo estando con el por diversión.

Jadeé, y mordí su cuello debido a las estocadas. ~_ Instinto? o Razón? ~ Cual de las dos ganara esta vez?._~

Pensé al ver su rostro perlado en sudor.

-Instinto...- Susurre al cerrar los ojos y sentir nuestra unión aun mas profunda.

* * *

- Estas segura que es lo correcto Sakura? - "_Deja de cuestionarme cerda_.." Pensé observándola. Aquella rubia de mirada celeste me miraba con desaprobación.

Ella sabia sobre la relación hermana-hermano que llevábamos Sasuke~kun y yo. Agache la mirada seria y negué.

- Sé que no es lo correcto!... Pero no puedo evitarlo... - Susurré preocupada. -Sé que no es bueno... lo disfrazo de diversión .. porque se que en verdad el nunca sentirá lo que yo siento, almenos, solo así estoy con el, y siento amor.. falso... pero amor al fin y al cabo...- concluí sentándome en una banca del parque de el instituto.

Ella me miro lastimera y asintió volteando la vista al cielo. Suspiro.

- ¿Sabes que... el dice que soy una zorra?... lo escuche... con sus amigos... no puedo creerlo... el a sido el único .. y aun así me califica como a todas las demás .. - Murmure alzando mi mano, tratando de tomar los pétalos de cerezo que caían del árbol tras de mi. Ino me miro de reojo enfadada y negó.

-Eres una estúpida!... una tonta, pero aun así... no mereces esto. - Me regañó triste. Yo solo asentí.

-Eso mismo dice... a mis espaldas, para el... soy una tonta, una estúpida Aunque seamos hermanos, es tan bipolar. Cada una de sus relaciones pasadas eran pasionales llenas de falsos "te amo" y en cambio, las mías solo superficiales, nunca llegue a sentir amor con nadie... mas que con el. - Una ligera puñalada de dolor cruzo por mi pecho.

Nos pusimos de pie, y tomamos rumbos diferentes hacia nuestras aulas.

Entre a mi aula y tome asiento, mientras frente a mi Karin y tayuya murmuraban burlonas. Nege y acomode mis gafas.

La clase comenzó, mas mi mente seguía en el día de ayer.

* * *

La clase termino, yo solo salí del aula y me encamine a mi hogar. Mi semblante era neutro, lo se. ya que acostumbre a ocultar mis sentimientos.

-Sweetie. - Escuche a mis espaldas y por un momento sonreí.

-Onii~chan.. vamos a casa- Susurré. El asintió y caminamos juntos.

* * *

Observe el techo de mi habitación Mis padres habían salido de viaje, solo suspire. La puerta se abrió y la silueta de Sasuke~kun se devisó, la piel descubierta de su torso me hizo temblar, sonreí y abri mis brazos para recibirlo.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mi. - Susurre a su oído.

El menciono su típico "te amo" falsamente, y me hizo sentir realmente feliz por primera vez.

-Observarme por favor... hasta que todo termine, no apartes tu vista de mi... - Jadee, frente a su mirada nublada.

-ah... me rindo...- susurre mientras nos veníamos.

Quiza era un juego. Pero yo lo amaba de verdad...


End file.
